beyblade drabbles 8D
by golden-issa123
Summary: even the beybladers has their ruined moments...DRABBLES COLLECTION
1. Chapter 1

Beyblade drabbles 8D

_Drabble, I'm freaking bored D_

_Anyways, enjoy_

* * *

><p><strong>Your face<strong>

Tala blinked, and blinked again before he turned his head a little away from Kai's poking finger.

"What are you doing anyways, man?" He asked the younger one, who was currently looking extremely concentrated on something

"there's something on your face" Kai said simply, poking his finger against a random spot at the redhead's face.

"Eh? Then get it off already!"

"I'm trying! But it's kinda stuck" Kai exclaimed back, glaring at the spot on the redhead's face. Tala sweatdropped, wouldn't it be easier to let him to the mirror and get it off himself? Noooo, the smaller Russian just had to be so hypnotized by this mysterious spot on his face.

Just before he was about to stand up, Kai dug his nail into the spot. The redhead felt a little pain stream to that exact spot, and shot up to get away from the other teen.

"What the hell Kai!" Kai blinked, before giving the other one an odd, embarrassing grin.

"Ehe…My bad" He said before running off. Tala stared at where Kai stood 1,5 seconds ago, before he decided to go check the mirror.

Apparently, Kai had been poking a pimple the entire time…And popped it by the time he decided to claw it.

* * *

><p><em>HAHAHAH, horrifyingly enough that happened to me when I was babysitting some kiddo, he was SO fantasized by my pimples that he clawed one of 'em. I bled out the entire night _<em>


	2. chapter 2

Beyblade drabbles 8D 2

..don't ask

* * *

><p><strong>thinking too hard<strong>

Kai stared.

Blinked.

Then stared again.

He was really cracking his brain at this, that stone face of his was concentrating like hell as he practically glared at the "puzzle" before him.

"What the hell is this! I consider myself a fast-thinking and smart person, I've solved way worse puzzles on minutes!" He groaned a bit. Tala and Bryan were peaking at him from the kitchen, giggling like madmen.

Spencer came up behind them, eyeing them with confusion.

"Why's Kai's head almost steaming?" He asked, deadpanning as he watched how concentrated Kai was, you could lit the apartment and he wouldn't notice…

"I gave him a little puzzle to amuse himself with." Tala said, smirking proudly.

"Oh, what kind of puzzle?" Spencer asked, wondering what kind of harsh puzzle that could make the youngest teen sit down and spend time on it.

"I wrote "69" on a piece of paper, and said "what does it mean?" ."


	3. Chapter 3

Beyblade drabbles 8D 3

Inspired from Vocaloid…You'll totally find out why xD

Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Leek slapping thief<strong>

Tala yawned as he pulled out a fresh bottle of milk. It was 2 on the middle of the night, it was usually at this time the redhead had to get something to drink. He had often thought about just taking the whole damn bottle with him when he went to bed, but then the other teammates would have complained about warm milk…

He blinked as he suddenly found something missing in the refrigerator. His leek, the leek he bought yesterday.

"…There's a leek-thief in the neighbourhood?" He wondered out loud. Chuckling as he closed the refrigerator.

SLAP

Tala stumbled backward and was caught by the wall.

"What the hell!" He exclaimed, standing in a fight position with his fists clenched tightly. He blinked as he saw, Kai of all people standing in front of him…Waving a, leek?

"Kai?...You're the leek-thief?" The redhead asked, tryig to approach the other teen. Suddenly Kai started waving the leek like mad, a frustrated look on his sleeping face.

"…Oh, he's sleep walking" Tala deadpanned, grinning a little pathetic.

"C'mon Kai, let's get you into bed" He told his younger friend as he tried to grab his arm.

"NO!" Kai yelled, waving the leek even faster.

Tala could only watch in awe, as suddenly it turned into normal speed.

If it could be called normal…

"Urgh, I'll probably regret this but.." Tala stepped forward, took the leek from his hand and tore it apart. The sickening twist-cracking sound woke Kai up in one, two, three. He blinked a few times to get the sleep of his eyes, before looking up at the redhead.

"What's going on?" he asked, Tala fell over.

"What's going on! You've been leek-slapping me in your sleep! THAT'S what's been going on" Tala yelled at him, glaring.

Kai looked at him as he had grown another head, before he finally realized was Tala was trying to imply. He scratched the back of his neck a little nervous before sweat-dropping.

"I watched vocaloid again"


	4. Chapter 4

Beyblade drabble 8D 4

This is a game i did with one of my friends…I never won XD

Anyways, enjoy

* * *

><p><strong>Cheater<strong>

Kai and Tala was sitting at the bus stop, the bus should have been there 15 minutes ago…And Tala is not one of the most patient guys

"ARGH! WHEN DOES IT COME! I'M RAGING HERE!" Tala screamed, expecting everybody in the neightbourhood to hear him. Kai deadpanned.

"Buses are always late Tala, you just gotta get used to it" He said, crossing his arms and leaning back on the bench.

"have you never taken the bus Tal?"

"Course not, I always got a ride from anybody, but today everybody was busy.." Kai chuckled

"And he says I'm a spoiled brat for taking a limo once in a while?" Tala sulked, before going back sitting next to his friend again.

"Kai, I'm bored, can't we do something?" Kai rose an eyebrow

"What do you have in mind?"

"What about…Who am i? It's a game where I say some features of a random character, and you guess who it is" Tala said, grinning a bit.

Kai hummed, thinking playing an innocent little game wouldn't be too bad, especially since they were bored of their mind.

"heh, Why not? But you start" The bluenette sat his legs up on the bench and wrapped his arms around them as he listened to the redhead.

"Okay! I'm a ninja, I'm smart, and got a bunch of fangirls!" Tala said, smirking at the younger one. Kai deadpanned

"…Is it me you're talking about" he chuckled, the description was terribly alike.

"Noooo…Thought as you mention it I could have been you..:"

"Okay…Is it Sasuke?"

"No"

"Sakura?

"No"

"Kakashi?"

"You call him smart?" Kai deadpanned

"Urgh…Itachi?"

"Nope"

"hmmm, Rock Lee?"

Tala looked at him oddly

"…forget it! Gaara?"

"Nope"

Kai growled

"SHINO!"

Tala laughed

"Hahahah! Are you serious? That's one of the most idiotic ninjas I've seen" Tala continued laughing. Kai could just glare at him, before he spotted something

"Oh look Tal the bus is here!" He said, jumping in joy as the bus stopped in front of him.

"Allright! ….Now, you wanna know who I was?" Tala asked, smiling like a maniac.

"…Why not"

"It was Sasuke the whole time" Tala grinned proudly, crossing his arms. Kai fell over

"But he was my first guess!"

"Yeah, but a good player never reveals his secrets"

Kai punched him.


	5. Chapter 5

Beyblade drabbles 8D 5

Found this on xDDD it's some hilarious stuff there I tell ya!

And here there's actually a pairing: HiroTala 8D

* * *

><p><strong>Horny pizza boy<strong>

"hey Tal whatcha doing?" Kai asked as he plopped down on the couch next to the redhead.

The older teen looked a bit unsure, he was looking at his phone, almost clenching it in his grip.

"Tal?"

"Oh nevermind me, I'm waiting for a text from Hiro" He said, groaning as he hid his face on a pillow.

Kai sighed before patting his head.

"What's the problems now?" Tala and Hiro had a…bad start on the relationship. Tala was always an insecure guy, ever since the time his mother left his family. It was saddening to be honest, Tala was one of the bravest people Kai had met.

"Well, we started a little text with the usual "how you doing" and "I miss you lots" et cetera…Then I asked if he had time for a date…I'm still waiting his answer. But, I'm not even sure if he's gonna answer this time." Tala explained. Kai rolled his eyes

"Dude, you gotta seduce him into a date, not just plainly ask for one" Kai explained. Tala laid still for a moment before turning his head forward the younger teen.

"What?"

"I know Hiro, I've been living with the bastard for weeks when I was with the Bladebreakers. Believe me, as romantic as you think he is, he's pretty darn perverted and..Nasty" Kai recalled one of his memories when he randomly came into Hiro's room during his…Naughty time.

The phoenix couldn't look at Hiro the same way again.

Ever.

"Anyways, just give me your cell" the wolf looked skeptical, but handed him the phone anyways.

"Look, you're known to be a little slutty, and it won't surprise me if Hiro expects that from you" Kai explained. Tala gasped soundlessly at the adjective.

"Kay look at this, it'll make Hiro answer in a blow" Kai smirked as he handed Tala back his phone.

"Hey you beast, if you're not gonna answer my demands I might as well pleasure myself without your help. Your loss, sexy ;) "

Tala blinked

"Hey, this sounds totally like me!" Tala exclaimed with an odd smile, before he turned confused to Kai.

"Am I that predictable?" The smaller form knotted his eyebrows in a nervous manner, as in "Don't even ask" kinda way.

"Thanks a lot Kai, I hope it'll work" the redhead smirked before pressing send.

…

"Something's the matter?" Kai asked a little annoyed as nothing happened.

"Nah, it's just this stupid phone that doesn't wanna work" Tala sweatdropped, before going mad on the buttons.

"C'mon you stupid shitphone! SEND!" Tala yelled frustrated at the object.

"Exactly what happens when you buy a cellphone at the same place where they sell cookies" Kai chuckled, Tala could be really cheap…In so many ways.

"SEND, SEND, SEND, WHAT DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND BY IT! THE SE, OR THE ND!"

After a marvelous amount of cursing and yelling, the message was sent.

"ah sweet! Now I just gotta wait till he answers me" Tala plopped down at the couch hugging his best friend as they waited for his answer.

Kai and Tala had abandoned the phone for a moment to grab a snack. When Kai arrived at the livingroom he noticed the phone was blinking, as in, he had gotten a message!

"Tala! I think Hiro has answered-" Before the bluenette was finished Tala ran inside and tackled forward the phone.

"YES!" He exclaimed in a happy mood as he opened the textmessage…from he pizza delivery?

"Okay you little minx, tell me the address and I'll arrive when I'm done here 3"

"Hm?" Kai tilted his head in a confused matter as Tala turned silent…And a little red.

"Kai…I think I got a date with the pizza boy"


	6. Chapter 6

Beyblade drabbles 8D 6

This happened to me. I'm very paranoid xDD

Anyways, enjoy

* * *

><p><strong>Stalking paranoia<strong>

Kai grunted annoyed as he found himself in a little fight with his best friend Tala on the phone.

"Damn it Tala the clock's like, 2 in the morning! I've come home later than that so no worries!" He explained. He had been out on the town to catch a break from his Russian teammates, but being only 16 doesn't give a lot of advantages. No, to have fun you gotta be 18. He was rejected at several pubs, bars and clubs around the city. At the end he just, decided to go home.

"Okay, I'll hang the key outside cause I'm going to bed. Please Kai, don't let me worry like this every night" Kai rolled his eyes before assuring him he wouldn't, then hung up.

"Damn redhead, worry about the oddest things" He sighed, walking down an alley as a shortcut.

Kai could see something by the corner of his eye, a dark figure moving along with him.

"Probably just my imagination" He said to himself, assuring it was nothing. However, it was 2 on the middle of the night, he was in a dark alley where nobody could find/see him, it was a lot of creeps in the world…And Kai can be looked on as an easy target.

Kai noticed the shadow wasn't leaving, it was constantly following him.

"Urgh, maybe there is someone!" The bluenette started to walk faster, and faster, until he was basically running away from the shadow!

"What the hell is-" As he looked back on who was following him, he crashed right into a brickwall.

"OW! Fucking brickwall of doom!" he moaned loudly, rubbing his head.

"Okay, seems like I have nowhere else to run!" He spun around, holding his fist up, ready to strike who ever tried to stalk him.

Nothing.

It was nothing behind him

"Huh?" Kai blinked twice, before he turned against a wall next to him. Deadpanning, he realized his shadow had stalked him all the way.


	7. Chapter 7

Beyblade drabbles 8D 7

Enjoy :3

* * *

><p><strong>Bulky BMW for surprise?<strong>

"Hey Kai!" Said bluenette stopped as he heard someone behind him shout his name. The redhead catched up and glomped down the smaller teen.  
>"Argh! Can you get more immature?" Kai huffed, but hugged the older one anyways. Tala smirked.<p>

"Sorry, Just a little over excited" He explained.

"Huh?" How so?"

"Bryan called, he said he and Spencer had a surprise for me back at home" He said, smiling cheerfully. Kai had never seen him this joyful.

"Wonder what it is, they haven't told me anything" Kai said, feeling a little rejected for not being a part of their plans. Tala deadpanned

"Kai, you suck at keeping surprises, no offence, but really" The redhead said, patting his friend on the shoulder.

Kai glared at him, pouting as they walked together the way home.

When they approached the house they shared with the two other Russians in, Tala stopped.

"Hm? Something's the matter?" Kai asked, blinking at his friend's sudden move.

"Some BMW is blocking our driveway"

"So?"

"Kai, I probably haven't told ya this story, but back in the last tournament Rick drove past me with his new shiny BMW" Tala described the BMW in a disgusting way. "He thought he was all king of the road with that car, then almost drove over my foot, splashed water at me, and almost choked me with the poison cars shit out" He explained, like venom in his mouth.

"Ever since that I've produced quite a hatred forwards BMWs…" Tala explained.

"But, you told me you always wanted a BMW" The bluenette said, quite confused.

"Of course I do, just because I hate it when other people drive it doesn't mean I don't wanna sit behind it" The redhead shamelessly admitted. Kai always knew his friend was a hypocrite,

"Kay, if I don't get to have a BMW, it should definitely not block my driveway" Tala said in a dangerous tone, before he brought out a bat from the carage.

Kai watched amazed as the redhead, in full rage shattered the front route, the lights and the left door.

"Hahaha! Suck on that, you smug BMW-driver!" Tala sniggered in full hysteria.

"Hmm, I should take him in by now" The bluenette thought, but before he made the move of any action, Bryan ran outside the house and glomped the redhead as he approached the door.

"SURPRISE!" Bryan yelled, all too happy as a little kid, which would scare a lot of people. Spencer came and stood in the doorway, laughing amused before Bryan pulled away from his younger friend.

Tala looked both startled and confused rather than happy and full of life…Which he was, probably half an hour ago.

"W-what?" Was all the could stutter out.

"Let me guess, the BMW by the driveway was the giant surprise?" Kai asked innocently.

"Hell yeah! I just forgot to drive it all the way in" Bryan said amused.

"Hey…What happened to the front route anyway?" The giant blonde asked, blinking as he saw the shattered glass surrounding it. Tala lost the bat

"…NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"


	8. Chapter 8

Beyblade drabbles 8D 8

…_ My mom did this to me, but it contained some weight loss tablets

Anyways, enjoy

* * *

><p><strong>Something for you<strong>

"I can't believe you got me into this" Kai groaned as he walked with Bryan into the giant cinema hall.

"C'mon! Spencer had to take Tala to the doctors and you know how awkward it becomes when you and I are alone" Indeed it did. Seeing Bryan and Kai barely had anything in common.

"Besides, I've wanted to see inception for a very long time" Bryan grinned, putting some popcorn in his mouth.

"And Tala would hate me if I left you alone by yourself" True words, not that Tala was that overprotective for Kai that he couldn't stay alone in their house, but because Kai was always such a loner. Tala was working to change that so the enigma would be more satisfied being around a crowd of people instead of complaining getting a migraine about it. Bryan, finding the cinema halls one of the most crowded places in the city took it as a terrific idea.

"Hn, I hope you realize I'm gonna leave in the middle of the movie while you're oh so caught up in it" Kai said, crossing his arms like a sourpuss. The platinum haired boy pouted, that had already happened to him twice in the past.

"So…You're gonna waist the 95 yen you used on the ticket?" Bryan pushed him.

"95 is nothing, besides I stole the 90 yen from your pocket"

"What?" Bryan exclaimed as Kai smirked evilly at him.

"Serves you right for dragging me into this place" The smaller spat back at him, huffing as he looked in a different direction.

Bryan held back the urge to beat the crap out of him in a public place, and leaned back in his seat. The screen commercial caught his eye and he smirked.

"Hey Kai, This must be something for you" He said, pushing Kai in the ribs.

Kai looked up, and gasped as his eyes widened.

There was an ad for some super absorbing tampons.

"Serves you right" Bryan sniggered.


End file.
